


these boots were made for (redacted)

by leatherandlace



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, This just in, certified tops debbie ocean and lou miller show reigning bottom champion tammy a good time, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: lou and debbie surprise tammy by wearing thigh highs. and also by wearing a not-so-little something else. lou/debbie/tammy.





	these boots were made for (redacted)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually incapable of writing something that isn't smut, and that's tragic. or not? thanks to dana for inspo as always and han for daring me to write this. xoxox. 
> 
> follow me on twitter: tanyabaranski

_i._   
  
  
  


“Oh, well--thank you.” Debbie and Lou stared at the thigh high leather boots that Daphne Kluger herself just placed on the coffee table. 

 

Daphne shrugged, pushing the boots closer to them, “I just saw them in the store and I know you both like leather. You’ll look killer in them.” A few pleasantries later and Daphne left the room, leaving a stunned (and possibly plotting) Debbie and Lou behind.

 

“Why don’t we save these,” Debbie suggested, eyebrows quirking up in that telltale sign that meant an eventful future.

 

Lou grinned, toothy and wide and fully on board. “For Tammy?”

 

Debbie stood up and eyed the black leather in her hands, “These boots weren’t just made for walkin’.”

  
  
  
_ii._   
  
  
  
  


A few days had passed since the two of them began plotting, waiting for the perfect time to wear the boots for Tammy.

 

(And maybe wearing something else, too.)

 

Tammy must have had a lot of  _ things  _ on her mind, and maybe that had something to do with Lou giving her those flirty winks and Debbie touching the small of her back everytime she passed by, but Tammy was a bit frustrated and all too willing to move things smoothly along. She figured that the two of them had something planned for her, what with all those dark eyed looks and shifting seats lately. She knew exactly how to give her two ladies a little push in the right direction, walking into the kitchen that morning with Debbie’s favorite low cut shirt and her hair in a ponytail, showing off her chest and her neck (Lou’s favorite thing), turning both heads her way at the ripe hour of 8AM.

 

“Lookin’ good, Tam,” Lou spoke from her seat at the kitchen island, feet in Debbie’s lap and head cocked to the side, clearly to get a better angle. Tammy made sure to swing her hps a little as she left, and she faintly heard Debbie whispering something behind her.

 

As if that wasn’t enough, Tammy let it slip later in the afternoon through a series of thinly disguised laundry remarks that she had no underwear on, and it was even more apparent that something was planned with the hitch of Debbie’s breath. She seemed to hesitate for a second before walking towards Tammy (who tried to stand still and tall), smoothly moving her hand down the arch of her back and to her ass, running her hand over it to feel for underwear lines and check her bluff. 

 

(Tammy tried her best to remain suave and stick to the plan, but honestly the feel of Debbie’s hands on her ass was more than enough for the blood to rush into her cheeks and body to reel.)

 

“You’re gonna regret teasing me,” Debbie leaned forward and whispered right into Tammy’s ear, sending shivers down her body and straight between her thighs. 

 

Debbie stepped away and left Tammy breathless, wet, and--truth be told--without underwear.

  
  
  
  


_ iii.  _

  
  
  
  


Tammy had been instructed by a very emboldened Lou to sit on the bed and wait for them, and to be honest--she was over the games and just wanted to be fucked already. It wasn’t that hard, she knew they both wanted it. Tammy had been waiting for a while and was already more than a little turned on, so, really, it wasn’t all that big a deal to just lay down for a minute, lightly stroke her thighs, brush her hands lightly over her clit (no underwear, easy access).

 

It probably didn’t help that she was incapable of not moaning, because as soon as she let out the shakiest, quietest moan, the door swung wide open--

 

Tammy’s breath hitched in her throat and she felt her whole body light on fire, because  _ there _ , in all of their glory, was Debbie and Lou, completely naked besides deep black leather boots and the biggest  _ fucking  _ strap ons she had ever seen. 

 

“Were you just...touching yourself?” Debbie’s eyes were anything but apologetic, and Tammy’s hands shamefully slid out from under her skirt. Staring Debbie directly in the eyes she popped a finger into her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and tasting the wetness there. Her eyes traveled south to stare at the bright pink dick on Debbie’s waist, making it a point to suck on her finger even harder.

 

Before she knew it, Lou had rounded the bed and wrenched her arms behind her back, leaning forward so Tammy could feel the swell of her breasts against her, a softly whispered  _ whore  _ mumbled in her ear. Debbie made her way to the bed as well, kneeling in front of her, strap close to Tammy’s face, and it was clear she knew what she wanted. Tammy stared innocently up at her anyway, Lou’s hot breath on her ear and fully aware that she was not being well behaved.

 

“Are you gonna make me say it?” Debbie’s eyes were  _ black  _ with lust, and Tammy just knew that under that toy she was wet--she loved watching Tammy touch herself. “Suck me. Now.”

 

Tammy inched forward, lightly brushing the tip of her tongue against the strap, gently licking up the sides and making a  _ show  _ of it, and she wouldn’t have faltered if not for Lou’s sudden bite on her neck, incessant and rough and  _ god,  _ so good. She lightly moaned into the toy and Debbie bucked her hips at the noise, pushing farther down Tammy’s throat and marveling over the way Tammy’s lips looked pressed around her strap, the sight of Lou licking up and down Tammy’s neck, and the flush of Tammy’s chest under that flimsy blouse.

 

Debbie pulled out of her mouth, and it was becoming all to clear to Tammy that she was unbearably turned on, and she didn’t want retribution anymore, just an orgasm. “You both look so hot in those boots.”

 

Debbie chuckled at Tammy’s heaving breaths, “We were saving them just for you.”   


 

“And this is how you repay us? Teasing us and not wearing underwear when all we want to do is make you feel good?” Lou’s voice was low in her ear, and Tammy didn’t know when she started bucking her hips backward into Lou’s, but the press of Lou’s strap was hard and hot against her.

 

Tammy’s head lolled to the side with another one of Lou’s bites. “I’m sorry,” and she should have elaborated more but the throb between her legs was becoming damn near overwhelming. 

 

Debbie took the opportunity to straddle Tammy, leaving her sandwiched between two beautiful women and two pairs of leather boots. As Lou started sucking on another patch of skin, Debbie leaned forward for a searing kiss, and Tammy let herself get lost in the feeling of these two women, who she loved most in the world, giving her everything she wanted (except one, specific, very important thing). Debbie’s nimble fingers began to unbutton Tammy’s blouse, and started raking her nails down her braless torso. Tammy moaned into Debbie’s mouths, her hips grinding into the two dildos both in front and behind her.

 

Lou adjusted her grip on Tammy’s wrists, moving them to one and using her free hand to reach forward and tweak a nipple, Debbie’s mouth on the other. Tammy’s moan caught in her throat, and she wished she could just fucking  _ move _ and get things going already.

 

“Are you a good girl, Tammy?” Debbie peppered kisses across her jaw, locking lips with Lou over Tammy’s shoulder with a smile. 

 

Tammy nodded furiously, cheeks flushed and thighs shaking, but Lou shook her head, “I don’t agree.”

 

With a nod of Debbie’s head, Lou leaned Tammy backward so that they could slide her skirt off, leaving Tammy in a complete state of undress for all to see (and oh, they saw). Debbie nudged Tammy’s legs open, keeping them spread so she could see just how needy she was for them. “Based on how wet you are…” she didn’t finish her sentence, instead dragging her thumbs along Tammy’s thighs, feeling the muscles jump and quiver under her touch.

 

Tammy was leaning against Lou, legs spread, Lou’s arms encircled around her torso and keeping her still, Debbie’s hands on her thighs, absolutely ready to be ravaged. Debbie and Lou loved the sight more than anything else.

 

Now naked, the feeling of Lou’s strap on her back was maddening, and Tammy felt her arousal growing by the second with every roll of her hips. Lou seemed to see this, and stopped touching her chest and rather moving to her navel to keep her steady and still and wanting. Debbie spread her legs further.

 

Tammy watched with wide eyes as Debbie leaned down, pushing her ass up in the air and leveling herself with Tammy’s cunt. She waited with baited breath as Debbie blew a stream of cold air directly onto her clit, and Tammy keeled upward with a loud moan. “You know, we bought these straps just to go with these boots,” Debbie mused, running her hands tantalizingly over Tammy’s thighs, over and over. 

 

“We know how rough you like it,” Lou chuckled hotly in her ear, and Tammy bobbed her head in agreement.

 

Debbie wetted her lips at Tammy’s open mouth and lidded eyes, “It’s why we call you a whore.” Tammy’s breath hitched at the term and she felt a wave of lust hit her. 

 

“Who’s whore are you, Tammy?” Lou asked, punctuating the question with a rough thrust of her lips.

  
  


Tammy’s voice caught, “Yours.”

 

Debbie hummed in agreement, her fingers inching dangerously close to Tammy’s center, “Say it again.”   


 

“Yours, god,  _ please _ .” Tammy was unabashedly moaning and begging now, and she couldn’t even say it was all because she knew Debbie and Lou loved to hear it. 

 

Debbie took three fingers and swiped them between Tammy’s labia, gathering up the wetness there and making Tammy arch her back in the process. She withdrew her fingers and shoved them roughly into Tammy’s mouth, hooking them on her jaw and watching as Tammy licked her willingly, sucking off what she had to give. 

 

Lou met Debbie’s eyes over Tammy’s shoulder and gave her a nod, and Debbie bit her lip with anticipation. She positioned the strap right at Tammy’s center and she practically  _ screamed,  _ waiting oh so very impatiently. While holding the dildo there, Debbie hovered a finger over Tammy’s clit, not applying pressure anywhere so that all Tammy could do was struggle against Lou’s grip and try her best to grind into Debbie’s touch.

 

Torture. She loved it.

 

“Beg for it, sweetheart,” Lou murmured in her ear, and Tammy’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as Debbie pressed just a little bit harder on her clit.

 

Tammy’s voice shook, and she would have been embarrassed if she wasn't so far gone, “Please, please,  _ please _ . I’m yours, I’ll do anything-- _ fuck _ , oh my  _ god _ \--”

 

Debbie lightly tapped Tammy’s clit, teasing and teasing until suddenly she thrust the strap all the way into Tammy, all the way down to the hilt. This moan was the loudest, reverberating off the walls as she took in every inch of Debbie, Lou whispering  _ good girl, good girl  _ into her ear and Debbie’s smile wicked as she disappeared into her. 

 

They began to set a pace, Tammy sinking onto Debbie’s strap with as much force as Lou could shove her down with, Debbie meeting her every thrust with a roll of her hips. Tammy was awfully loud, as she always was, as they constantly teased her for, letting out a strangled moan every time Debbie buried herself in her. 

 

Tammy loved this, loved every thrust and and every inch and every second of it all, loved Debbie and Lou rendering her speechless with every combination of dirty acts they could think of. Debbie and Lou loved it even more, loved showing Tammy a good time, loved treating her right. It was too slow, though, not enough, not what Tammy needed, and they  _ knew  _ that. “What do you need, Tam? Tell us,” Lou asked, her hands drifting up to the hollow of Tammy’s throat.

 

“More. Faster. Harder,” Tammy begged, her voice and body shaking uncontrollably, kept on the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours.

 

Debbie picked up the pace, going from fast strokes to slamming into Tammy, driving the strap deeper and harder into her so that Tammy’s whole body was lurching into Lou’s behind her. “How’s this, sweetheart?”

 

“Perfect,” Tammy stuttered over her words and could feel her climax start deep inside of her, working its way through her like fire with every thrust. “I’m close,” she warned them, hoping beyond hope that they’d let her come. God, she needed to come.

 

“You can’t until we say so,” Lou’s voice was gravelly and clearly turned on from this whole display, and she could feel Tammy’s muscles erratically contracting in her grasp, closer and closer to orgasm. 

 

With no warning, Debbie pulled out of her fast, her touch being replaced with Lou’s hand wrapped around Tammy’s throat. Tammy’s scream caught against her grip, her cunt clenching around nothing, Lou’s hands heightening the  _ need  _ she felt. “Please--” her voice was hoarse and begging and dripping with desperation.

 

She was pretty sure Debbie said something in return, but she didn’t hear, couldn’t process the words. The stimulation had stopped but she could still feel her orgasm at bay, right under the surface, so close and she needed it  _ now _ .

 

Lou’s grip fluttered around her throat, and as soon as she released her and began flicking her nipples, Debbie slid herself back into Tammy with as much rigor and force and speed as she knew Tammy craved. “Scream for me, sweetheart,” Debbie crooned, and she certainly did not have to ask twice.

 

Debbie’s pace was unrelenting, and Lou had no issue grinding Tammy onto the dildo as hard as she could at that angle, so that each roll of Tammy’s hips hit the absolute best spot, over and over.

  
  


After just a few seconds of the hardest fucking Tammy had ever been given, she came with a loud scream, the orgasm washing over her and shaking her whole body with the force of it. Debbie could only imagine how tight her walls would be over the strap, coming this hard, and Lou could certainly feel Tammy arching her body back into her, the muscles in her legs and back tightening and keeling into her. It lasted forever, coming over Tammy in incessant waves until she collapsed into Lou’s arms.

  
  


“Baby, oh my god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come that hard,” Lou’s arousal was evident as Tammy rode out the rest of her orgasm, her chest heaving as Debbie slowly slid out of her. 

  
  


Deb leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Tammy’s lips, slightly out of breath, “You did so well for us.” The three of them sat in silence for a few moments, Debbie and Lou chuckling quietly at Tammy’s flushed cheeks and unintelligible murmuring. Lou let go of Tammy’s wrists and rubbed the soreness out of them, as well as rubbing some life back into her sluggish limbs. 

  
  


Tammy swallowed thickly, her body still buzzing like mad. She leaned forward and kissed Debbie back, and then tilted her head backward to kiss Lou once more. Leaning against Lou’s chest, she smiled up at them, her legs visibly shaking.

  
  


“Well,  _ fuck _ .”

  
  



End file.
